


Infinite RalSt

by Odon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Parody, Turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odon/pseuds/Odon
Summary: During the events of "Infinite Regress", the personality of an early 21st century slashfic writer surfaces in Seven of Nine.





	Infinite RalSt

Title: Infinite RalSt

Author: Odon

Fandom: Star Trek Voyager

Pairing: Torres/Seven

Summary: Just a bit of fluff that came to me while I was in a fluffy mood.  It takes place during the events of "Infinite Regress" (from every subtext scene there are a thousand slash stories.  This...is one of them).

Apologies to RalSt.

Warning: Sex between women, well PG-13 stuff anyway.  If this offends you, what the hell are you doing on this site in the first place?

Disclaimer: No profit is intended in the writing of this story.  Star Trek Voyager and all its characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, a Viacom/CBS Corporation.

Feedback to odon05@hotmail.com.  Archiving is welcome, but please try and contact me first. 

* * *

 

#  **INFINITE RALST**

For the first time since they'd met Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine were working together without bickering.  The situation was desperate.  Over the past few days Seven had been displaying increasingly bizarre behaviour as the personalities of individuals she had assimilated in the past fought for control of her mind.  The last straw had been when the former drone was taken over by an amorous Klingon calling himself 'the Son of K'vok'.  B'Elanna had been startled to find herself suddenly propositioned in the middle of Engineering by the usually aloof Borg.

"Is this some kind of joke, Seven?" B'Elanna had asked, not realising what was happening.  "Well you can bite me!"

Seven had complied.

It turned out that a nearby vinculum from a destroyed Borg cube had become infected with some kind of synthetic pathogen.  The vinculum, which controlled the neural interlink frequency that kept Borg drones under the control of the Collective, was sending out errant signals that were affecting Seven's bionetic implant.  In an attempt to cure Seven, Captain Janeway had taken the dangerous step of beaming the Borg device on board Voyager so they could examine it more closely.

While Lieutenant Torres countered the vinculum's attempts to adapt, Seven of Nine used her knowledge of Borg algorithms to break into its database.  "The cube was infected with the pathogen three days ago," said Seven.  "Shortly after assimilating an alien shuttlecraft of Species 6339.  They were the last ones to come in contact with the cube."

"Next stop, Astrometrics," said B'Elanna.  "We've got to get in contact with this species; find out more about this virus."

The Borg and the half-Klingon entered the turbolift, B'Elanna making sure she was standing behind Seven in case the former drone had the urge to chomp on her cheek again.

That looked like a distinct possibility when Seven suddenly cried out and clutched her ears, the young woman's head filled with the deafening tumult of thousands of voices.  The noise ended as abruptly as it had begun, but a new personality had gained control.  She looked around the turbolift with an expression of wonder and confusion on her face, jumping when she came face to face with B'Elanna Torres.  The half-Klingon had her teeth bared and her hands raised in a defensive stance.

"Seven of Nine?" asked B'Elanna cautiously.

"Er...sixty-three?" answered Seven's new occupant, looking rather perplexed. 

B'Elanna lowered her hands.  Clearly this wasn't the Son of K'vok.  "Look, this no doubt seems rather confusing to you.  What's the last thing you remember?"

Seven scratched her head in an un-Borg like manner.

"Well, it was late at night and I was pounding away on my keyboard, working on my latest piece of fanfiction.  I'd just gotten to a real hot love scene when I had to stop and err…exercise my fingers."  Seven's new occupant wriggled her fingers in short, sharp rubbing motions to demonstrate, accidentally triggering a circuit in Seven of Nine's exoskeleton-covered left hand.  Twin assimilation tubules shot out and interfaced with the turbolift controls, fusing them out in a shower of sparks.  The turbolift ground to a halt.

"You clumsy _petaQ!_ " cursed B'Elanna.  "Now we're stuck here!"  She shoved Seven to one side and yanked the cover off the control panel.

"I'm sorry!" yelled the new Seven, desperately trying to work out how to control her cybernetic technology.  Her left hand waved all over the place in crazy robotic spasms, finally latching onto B'Elanna's rear end.

"Hey!" shouted B'Elanna as those Borg-enhanced fingers gave her ass a real good squeeze.  "Get your cybernetic paw off my butt!"

"Sorry!" said Seven, trying to yank her hand off the half-Klingon's cute derriere.  For some reason it wouldn't let go.  Seven wrapped her right hand around her left wrist and pulled real hard, and the strong Borg fingers promptly ripped the lieutenant's trousers off.

"NOW look what you've done!" said B'Elanna, glaring furiously at her.  "How am I supposed to walk around without any pants?  Are you sure you're not the Son of K'vok?"

"No, I'm human!  Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Seven said, clasping her hands to her head in embarrassment.  In doing so she accidentally touched a button on her ocular implant.  The fastenings on the back of her dermaplastic garment abruptly disconnected and her biosuit slid down around her ankles.

B'Elanna's eyes popped at the sight of the suddenly naked Borg.  It was the first time B'Elanna had seen Seven starkers and all she could think was that the tall blonde was an absolute knockout.

"Oh my GODS!" said Seven, grabbing at the pile of dermaplastic.  "How on Earth do you put this thing back on?"

"How should I know?  The Doctor probably sprays it on with a can or something.  I'm an engineer, not a bald-headed amalgamation of horny subroutines!"  B'Elanna hit the wall in frustration.  "Dammit, we could be stuck in here for hours!"

"Well hasn't that happened before?"

"What?"

"You and this Borg, stuck in a turbolift?"

B'Elanna glared at her.  "Look whoever you are, I happen to be a good Chief Engineer, and in the past five years the turbolifts have NEVER broken down on my shift!  And especially not with me and that arrogant Borg inside, thank Kahless!"

"Oh," said the woman inhabiting Seven's body, sounding rather disappointed.

B'Elanna sighed and slumped against the side of the turbolift.  "It's not your fault.  We'll just have to wait until Carey__HEY!"  B'Elanna abruptly covered the junction of her legs with her hands as she noticed how the newcomer was staring at her bare naked pussy.  "You're not a guy are you?"

"Of course not!" said Seven, sounding rather offended.  "I'm a woman!"  She looked down at her body, realising for the first time that she was inhabiting the body of the sexiest female in the whole Delta Quadrant.  "Oh gosh, am I a woman!"  Seven placed her hands on her breasts, staring at those magnificent tits in awe.  She gave them an experimental squeeze.  "Mmmm!  That feels good!"

"So," said B'Elanna, trying not to get distracted by the sight of the beautiful Borg fondling herself.  "You were saying how you got here?"

"Yes, I was lying in bed, fantasising about my dream lover as I carried out my finger exercises, rubbing harder and faster as I imagined her opening a rift into my fluidic space and as I neared my climax I cried out, 'Oh yes my beautiful Borg, assimilate me!' and someone said, 'I will comply' and I felt two tubes shoot into my neck and then I was hearing thousands of voices as I became part of the Collective, and above them all was the Borg Queen saying, 'YOU STUPID DRONES, YOU'VE GONE BACK TO THE WRONG PART OF THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY!  IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WHEN ZEFRAM COCHRANE LAUNCHES HIS WARP DRIVE SHIP!  AND WHAT GOOD IS THIS NUTTY SLASH FICTION WRITER TO US?  NOW WE'LL HAVE 3.2 X 10TH BILLION BORG COPULATING IN VERTICAL TRANSPORT CONDUITS!  OH OMEGA MOLECULE, IT'S SO HARD TO ASSIMILATE GOOD HELP THESE DAYS!'  And then I woke up here."

"Well it could be worse," said B'Elanna.  "I'd rather be trapped in a turbolift with a clumsy human from the twenty-first century than Little Miss Perfection."  The young engineer slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.  "I'm B'Elanna.  What's your name?"

"RalSt," answered the newcomer, giving B'Elanna a warm smile.  B'Elanna couldn't help thinking how sexy Seven looked when she gazed at her in that way instead of her usual arrogant expression.

"At least you're not the Son of K'vok, RalSt.  I'd hate to be stuck half-naked in a turbolift with someone who wants to jump my bones!"

"Wouldn't that be awful!" said RalSt, smiling innocently at the half-Klingon hottie.  "But what do we do to pass the time until we're rescued?  I know!  Seeing as we've already got some of our clothes off…how about a game of strip poker?"

 

THE END (or was it?)


End file.
